1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been conventionally known that a semiconductor element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is encapsulated by a resin.
It has been, for example, proposed that an optical semiconductor encapsulating sheet that has a resin layer made from a silicone resin is provided on an LED chip-mounted board that is mounted with an LED chip and the optical semiconductor encapsulating sheet is heated and pressurized toward the LED chip-mounted board to encapsulate the LED chip by the resin layer (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-123802).